


Fireworks

by insanitybird



Series: young gods [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asperger Syndrome, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Crying, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Travel, You Have Been Warned, none of the character death is permanent ahfhskfkad, someone help yuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitybird/pseuds/insanitybird
Summary: One wishes he could remember his past.One could care less what happens to the world at this point.One hopes the world will just change for once.One wants to forget, but can't remember exactly what it is he wants to forget.One regrets their mistakes and wishes they could turn back time.One just wants to go back to the days she was happiest.One is begging for her friends to be happy again.Alternatively;A Kpop D&D AU with mainly ocs that nobody asked for.





	Fireworks

Yuna props her forearms on the railing of the boat, sighing as she stares up at the night sky.

She misses them.

She misses the way Yeji always helped her with spells and rituals despite not enjoying magic practices herself.

She misses the way Jisu was almost motherly to her, comforting her when she had nightmares and overall helping her improve her skills in combat.

She misses how her big sister, Ryujin, would listen to Yuna ramble about what happened at school, gave her advice when she was stuck, and protected her when she needed it.

She missed how Chaeryeong and her used to have the most fun together. Messing around when they were on quests, checking out and exploring villages together...

She missed her friends too much.

This self-redemption quest was taking too much out of her.

She wanted to go back home, be with those four girls that made everything brighter for her.

But the boat was already halfway across the ocean where she needed to be.

She can't go back now.

She hears footsteps against the boat, and then a tall half-elf boy is standing next to her, looking out at the endless water.

He wore some sort of headband over black and red hair, a leather coat and fingerless gloves with a belt of some sort, holding a shortsword.

"Didn't think someone would still be awake." he chuckles, looking down at her.

She squeaks a little, then nods.

"Couldn't get to sleep."

"Same here. The boat rocks too much," he laughs, shaking his head before looking back out at the horizon.

"My name's San," he introduces himself with a grin, holding out his hand to her.

She stares at it, then takes it, shaking it a little.

"Yuna." she relaxes a bit.

"Yuna," he echoes, "that's a pretty name. Suits you."

She blushes and makes a hand gesture akin to swatting, and he laughs.

"So, Yuna, what brings you aboard our ship?"

He leans on the railing, not avoiding her eyes.

"...my deity sent me on a quest," she answers, meekly.

"Deity?" he tilts his head, raising a brow.

"Yeah," she nods. "I'm a cleric in training, and there are a few other steps in the process I need to complete before I become fully fledged according to Sarenrae."

He nods, a small 'ah' in understanding leaving his mouth.

"I see, I see. That's pretty cool. I'm not all that religious or anything, so," he giggles a little, and she can't help but smile.

"So you're headed to Westwillow? For what reason?"

"There's a temple there that's requested my help." She replies, looking back out at the distance.

He nods, interested.

"San! Captain needs your help with something!" A voice yells, alerting them both.

He sucks in a breath and chuckles, sadly.

"I gotta go, then. Will I see you before we hit shore tomorrow?"

She looks up at him, then shrugs.

"Depends on how early I get up."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuna took a breath as she walked up onto deck again.

People were talking, looking out at the water, or just laughing.

She noticed San there, talking with another boy who was much taller and from what it looked like, extremely annoyed.

The shorter flashes a grin, then notices her, and waves, before resuming conversation with his friend.

Yuna waved back, feeling a little better about the whole situation.

She takes a breath and looks out at the water, noticing the docks slowly appearing into sight as the boat gets closer to Westwillow.

 _Inhale, exhale,_ she tells herself, trying to calm down.

She was far from home now, and she can't just chicken out.

"We're getting closer to land!" A voice shouts from above her, so she looks up at the crow's nest.

She can't get a good glimpse of the figure, but from what she could make out, they must've been a tiefling.

She turns back to the ocean, resting her arms on the railing.

The future's uncertain, but her faith is strong.

She'll live.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I tried doing. My dreams are weird, okay?  
> Anyways, yeah! D&D AU! I tried.  
> If you have any questions head over to my tumblr @insanitybird please ;w;


End file.
